Egyptian Lullaby
by Setalina Muro
Summary: It happened by the Egyptian shore, and there it was resolved. Foolish mistakes and broken hearts. All commended by the singing of the same Lullaby. BakuraxKisara. Based on ‘Whiskey Lullaby’. one shot


**Egyptian Lullaby **

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** It happened by the Egyptian shore, and there it was resolved. Foolish mistakes and broken hearts. All commended by the singing of the same Lullaby. BakuraxKisara. Based on 'Whiskey Lullaby'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N: **One of the most popular songfictions I had ever seen merely because the song was so easy to write to. Just thought I'd give it a shot. Kinda random new pairing, but I kinda like the whole Thief King Bakura/Kisara/High Priest Set pairing/ triangle thing. So, there we have it. Just a story for a boring Saturday afternoon.

No, there aren't any of the Lyrics in this (and none of my this time) and I don't own Brad Paisley's song (I have the CD)

* * *

**Egyptian Lullaby

* * *

**

_Standing atop a hill, the brave thief king looked down onto the city. It was beautiful. Shimmering lights glowed from the Grand Palace of the Pharaoh, each twinkle announcing the joyous union of a marriage…

* * *

_

Tonight, Kisara will marry Set. While I stand idle, so drunk on wine and so broken I couldn't bring myself to move. I could still hear my grandmother's voice.

**--'Go, child. Dance in the celebrations beforehand. Speak to her of reconsidering this action.'—**

But standing on this hill, I could not bring myself to look at her face, shining with love. I could not go to her. Not after what had happened.

* * *

_It was an accident that he should return to the village when he did. To see her there. With him of all people. And then they left together. It broke his heart, watching until they were out of sight. She never once looked back…

* * *

_

As sudden as it was, I felt the dark shadows of my Diabound as he gathered me up, taking me into the heart of the city.

The lights were brighter, closer, and they stung my eyes. Where was my Kisara among all these people?

I saw her then. Even with the firelight, she glowed with the pale light of the full moon. Her skin, still so pale, glistened and stars danced in her eyes. Her hair swept around her as the Priest spun her elegantly to the drums and pan flute.

My Kisara…how happy she looked!

And how it pained my heart to know I was not the one brining her this joy.

There was clapping as the dance ended and another began. They were breathless as he led her back to the Pharaoh and his companion. They all looked truly delighted. How could I ask her to leave this?

* * *

_"You have to understand," she said to him. "My life isn't here. I can't stay here."_

_"And why is that?" he asked, his eyes cold as she packed._

_She turned sharply to face him. "I won't hide with you. I can't"_

_"But you'll sleep with the bastard priest? Under my roof?"_

_She looked away, pulling the bag onto her shoulder. "He can give me a life. Freedom. I won't have to hide. If I go with him, I can be free…"

* * *

_

They took their seats next to the Pharaoh, and for a moment, I felt her eyes fall on me. The looked that crossed her face, a mere spasm before it returned to its normal, graceful setting, was nothing short of pure shock. I could almost read her thoughts. And for a moment, she opened a connection between us. A power of her own. Telepathy.

_'Why are you here?'_

**"You understand me. You know why."**

_'I…cannot…'_ she said slowly.

**"You would abandon me for a priest?"**

_'…Bakura, I cannot spend my life hiding in the shadows; loving a Phantom; bringing children into a world where they would be hunted for their birth and blood. You've know this beforehand.'_

**"Kisara, think! Who are they to you? You can't choose them over me!"**

_'They are justice…freedom…You are the Thief King. And I…I love him, Bakura.'_

**"You won't choose them over me! These people, these are strangers, and you have loved me."**

_'I have…and I do. But I don't think it was ever right for me. I cannot hide. I will not hide. Goodbye, Bakura.'_

And she broke everything then as she severed the connection. I fell to my knees, the first tears passing since the death of my parents.

"Do you love him, Kisara?" I yelled, making eyes turn to me. "Do you truly love him?"

But she only looked away as Diabound gathered me again; speeding away from the lights, the sound, and the only woman I had ever loved…

* * *

_Lord Bakura was never to ride again. He returned to the village by the river, and for many long years, he drank himself to sleep._

--In this way he attempted to drown his sorrow, but it was never enough.—

_One day, out of grief, the Thief King walked into the Nile. A note found on his person read:_

'_I love her until Ammut take me.'

* * *

_

And the spirits above welcomed his soul with an Egyptian lullaby.

* * *

_Kisara received a message three days later from Draga, his grandmother, announcing the day of the funeral._' 

Our caravan rode quietly though the dessert. My heart wracked me with guilt. His untimely death had been my fault. And the question from my wedding night still haunted me.

My husband was away on business, so the great Pharaoh accompanied me. He wished to pay final respects to his greatest enemy. A just man indeed. He did not hate me for loving the thief.

We arrived without incident. Only Draga met us when we reached the village. Her hesitation was obvious as she gazed at me. Her eyes were a trait of the thief race, a deep crimson. Bakura had had those eyes.

"Draga," I murmured.

She looked at me and harshly stated, "I did not believe your _husband_ would allow you to attend."

I took a step back. Why had I been so foolish to believe she would forgive me? I had killed her grandson.

Her eyes turned to the Pharaoh. "And my Lord Pharaoh." How the sarcasm dripped from her voice. "This was unexpected. I do hope the rats will be to your liking."

The Pharaoh sneered gracefully. "I wish to pay my respects to a fallen enemy, nothing more."

"Come." She turned from us and we followed wordlessly to the bank of the Nile.

A roughly carved stone box lay on the soft sand. A shudder past through me as tears sprang to my eyes.

Oh, Bakura what have I done to you?

Guilt bubbled again. I was the reason for his death and everyone here knew it. I put him in that box.

"Bakura," I whispered, taking a crimson lily from beneath my cloak.

"Keep your pity gift," Rook, another of Bakura's followers snarled, stepping between me and the coffin. A dark shadow loomed behind him. My eyes widened. The Diabound.

I stepped back and stood in silence as the service continued. Shortly the end came.

"And now we send your body out, straight into the only thing that gave you peace." As Draga said this, the great shadow lifted the box high into the air above the churning waters of the Nile, poised to plummet into the deep. "Farewell, great Thief King. Rest in peace."

* * *

_Lady Kisara returned to the palace still clutching the red water lily. For years, though Kisara grew older, the flower did not wilt, nor did it fade or droop. _

_High Priest Set was killed during these years. He died childless and in great pain from a wound handed to him by Draga. _

_Soon after, Kisara's trips from her bedroom dwindled. Trips from the servants bearing pitchers of wine became more numerous. _

--In this way he attempted to drown his sorrow, but it was never enough.—

_One day, the crimson lily began to fade and Kisara cried over its basin, finally seeing her mistake. Kisara came to realize that she never truly loved the priest...

* * *

_

"I stabbed him. I broke him. I wish it all back."

Behind her, as she sat sobbing, she felt them arise. One was in the form of a princely dragon, the other a dim shadowed beast. Her choice had come again, but this time, she was learned. She knew.

Gathering the lily to her chest, the delicate petals burst, coating her white gown red.

"I know now," Kisara whispered. "I was meant as a light to the shadows, not to be dimmed by living in the Sun." She fell at the feet of the shadowed beast, wrapping her arms around its knees. "Take me to him. I beg of you. I want to beg forgiveness of him in whatever life he leads."

The glow from the dragon dimmed and Kisara saw the faint outline of blue eyes and chestnut hair. A low breath whispered across the wind. _'Farewell.'_

"The moment the lily began to fade, I forgave you. Every thing, everyone, may be reborn. It was your redemption."

The voice startled her, and looking up, Kisara saw crimson eyes and wild locks of silver hair.

"I will take you where ever you wish to go," the specter whispered, pulling her to her feet.

"The river," she chocked out, crying to him for redemption. "All I wish is the river."

On the wings of the wind, he carried her, across miles of sand until they stood on the banks of the Nile.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered, placing in her hand a tiny pink lily blossom.

As she waded deeper into the dark water her tears melding with it, the blossom grew, its leaves turning gold and tangling around her body, enveloping her in a large, graceful white flower, rooting her to the ground and ending everything…

* * *

_Rising from the water seemed a rebirth. She left her body far behind. He pulled her from the water and they sat on the bank. Beneath their feet blossomed thousands of lilies. Some were red, some were white, but many, many more were pink. It was their compromise. Their love. These flowers were them, in death and life. _

_Above them, in great chorus, spirits sand to the lilies as they folded their buds in the moonlit night.

* * *

_

It was an Egyptian lullaby.

* * *

_La La _

_lala lala _

_la la _

_la la _

_la la _

_la la _

**END

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'll leave Set's wound to your imaginations.

And that'd be it. Thanks for reading. Please review! That last section was just random placing stuff. Lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! See? This is what happens when I get bored and I listen to the radio too much.


End file.
